comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skullgrin (Earth-7045)
Skullgrin is, at his core; intelligent, logical, coldblooded, and vain. A consummate professional, he is jaded by the work he does and attracted towards a contract basis. He feels a personal obligation to complete a job, but is too pragmatic and professional to let a job become a personal matter. Skullgrin tends to put his own interests above the Decepticon cause and fully admits that he only does his work if he is positive he will receive compensation. He finds Earth in particular quite interesting and is eager (in a decadent and mercenary way) to learn what it has to offer him. Despite his militaristic lifestyle, Skullgrin does have a sense of honor and follows a warriors code, no matter how warped it is, specifically he will grant his opponents a quick death in battle. A heavy flaw Skullgrin possesses is that he can be too arrogant and overconfident regarding his own abilities. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Tank alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Tactician' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Arrogance & overconfidence Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Pretender Shell': As a Pretender, Skullgrin takes on the appearance of an armored goat monster. **'Sharp Horns' Transportation *Tank alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Retractable arm-mounted guns': become turret guns in tank mode. *'Twin slagmaker laser cannons': can be mounted in tank mode. *'Vibro-sword': usable in robot mode & in his Pretender shell. Trivia *Skullgrin's expanded personality is based on Deatshtroke from the Batman: Arkham games. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Pescus Hex (Earth-7045) Category:Secret Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Mayhem Attack Squad members (Earth-7045) Category:Pretenders (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Mass Alteration Category:Size Alteration Category:Animal Traits Category:Grey Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:Armor Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters